She Walked Away
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: LILEY, kinda anyways. Well, this is a one-shot, but it may not stay that way if people want it to be longer.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a little one-shot I thought of while listening to the song. It's kinda a Liley I suppose, if you look hard enough. There's flahsbacks while Miley's singing, and those are in bold**

**Disclamier: I wish I owned Hannah Montana, then maybe Liley could happen! But yeah, and I don't own the song either.**

Miley Stewart, dressed as Hannah Montana walked onstage getting ready to sing her new song.

It had been a month since Lilly had left. Just up and left after a fight they had, and nobody had seen her since then. Hannah took a deep breath and started to say something before she sang.

"I wrote this song, because after me and Lola had a fight, she left, and I haven't seen her since, and that was almost a month ago, and I just wanted her to know that I love her, and I really am sorry for what I said that day, I never wanted to hurt her, well I hope your watching Lola"

_She couldn't take one more day  
Home was more her prison now  
Independence called out  
She had to get it_

A fight was all she needed  
To give her reason  
She slammed the door with no goodbye  
And knew that it was time

**"Lilly, would you just listen to me and stop being so stubborn" Miley yelled. Lilly stared at her for a long time, before speaking again.**

**"I am not being stubborn, I just want people to know about us" Lilly said. "Yes you are, your nothing but a stubborn brat who cares about nobody but themselves" Miley yelled.**

**Lilly looked at her before a tear rolled down her cheek, and she stormed out, slamming the door behind her.**

**"Lilly, come back, you know I didn't mean that" Miley yelled, as she too burst into tears and sat down on her couch.**

_  
Now she's driving too fast  
She didn't care to glance behind  
And through her tears she laughed  
It's time to kiss the past goodbye_

I'm finally on my own  
Don't try to tell me no  
There's so much more for me  
Just watch what I will be

She walked away  
Couldn't say why she was leaving  
She walked away  
She left all she had believed in  
She walked away

Not a day goes by  
For the one she's left behind  
They're always asking why  
And thoughts of her consume their mind

**Miley and Oliver sat on Miley's front porch each of them afriad to talk, for the fact that they were scared they would start crying.**

**"I didn't mean it, what I said, I could never think that about her, but it's just I was so mad, and it just came out, I'm sorry Oliver" Miley yelled, as she started crying.**

**Oliver sighed, before wrapping his arms around her to calm her down.**

_God please let her know  
The love we tried to show  
We'd promise anything  
If you'd just bring her home_

Tell her we love her  
Tell her she's wanted  
One more thing God  
Tell her please come home  
Please come home

**Miley kneeled beside her bed the next night, saying her prayers slowley, making sure not to leave anything or anyone out.**

**"Please come home Lilly, we all miss you, even Jackson's been sad since you left" Miley mumbled, before shuting off her light and climbing into bed.**

_The choice is yours alone now  
Tell me how this story ends_

Hannah stopped singing, and noticed a few people had started crying right along with her.

"Thanks guys" she whispered into the microphone, before walking offstage and into her dressing room.

Hannah took of her wig and sat down, until her dad came in and told her that they had to get her, telling her that it was time to go home.

She sighed and got up, walking to the limo.

Once she was home, she ran upstairs to her room, and was shocked by who was sitting on her bed.

"Lilly" Miley whispered.

**AN: Ok, that sucked monkey butt. Like serisouly. I was hoping it would be better then that. But if you guys want me to write a chapter 2 to this, let me know. Cause it won't be no problem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well people asked for it, so here it is! A chapter 2 to she walked away. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hannah montana, sighs oh well.**

"Lilly" Miley said again, staring at the blonde standing in front of her, who was currently taking to kicking the ground and stareing at her feet.

"Lilly, what are you doing here" Miley asked. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see the girl standing there, but it was quite a shock to see her after a month.

"I was watching Tv in my friends house where I was staying for a while, and I saw your concert" Lilly said, looking up at the first time at Miley.

That's when Miley noticed how much a month had changed Lilly. She now had green highlights in her hair, and looked to be about ten or fifteen pounds lighter.

"You just left" Miley said. Lilly looked shocked for second at this, but then nodded her head.

"I know Miles, and I'm sorry for that, but you said that and it just broke me, it's just I love you so much, and I wanted everyone to know" Lilly said, as tears made their way to her eyes.

"I guess I was the one who was stupid here, I shouldn't have said that, and I should have been open to telling people about us" Miley said, looking down ashamed of herself.

She heard Lilly take a couple steps forward, then felt two fingers push her chin up lightly.

Lilly looked at her for a minute, before letting go of her chin and stepping back a few steps. She saw the look of disapointment that crossed Miley's face.

"Listen, I really want to come home, but I'm scared, my mom probaly hates me, schools gonna suck" Lilly whispered the last part.

"Lilly listen to me, you don't have to worry about any of that, your mom had been worried sick about you ever since you left, so has everyone at school" Miley said.

Lilly raised an eyebrow at this statement. Miley laughed slightly.

"Ok, me, Oliver, Sarah, and even Rico was asking where you were" Miley said. Lilly's jaw dropped slightly at this news.

"Rico?!" she asked, a little louder then she meant to. Miley laughed and nodded her head.

"Miles, I really am sorry about all this" Lilly said, as she stepped toward Miley once again, and watched the hope fill back into her eyes.

"Don't say sorry for something that happened in the past" Miley said, trying her hardest not to cry, but it wasn't working to well for her.

Lilly looked at her for a second, before pressing her lips firmly to Miley's. All the stress she felt faded as Miley started to kiss back.


End file.
